<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spaghetti Date by chiliconkateso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924392">Spaghetti Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliconkateso/pseuds/chiliconkateso'>chiliconkateso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliconkateso/pseuds/chiliconkateso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC makes Beel spaghetti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spaghetti Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You found yourself in the kitchen of the House of Lamentation one late afternoon. You and Beelzebub had promised a little date of your own, none of the other brother’s allowed. Luckily all of the other brothers had been tasked with cleaning the student council office tonight, but it definitely helped that you had promised Lucifer his own one on one time to talk about classical music in exchange for keeping them busy while you spent time with the Avatar of Gluttony. Beelzebub deserved a good dinner and some quiet company. You knew he had been working hard on his studies and worrying about a big Fangol game he had coming up. </p>
<p>“MC, are you done yet?” Beelzebub’s voice came from outside the kitchen, having listened when you told him not to come in until you said he could. “Something smells really good, what are you making?”</p>
<p>You smiled before laughing, telling him to wait. “It’s almost finished. Go wait in your room, I’ll bring food up when it’s finished! I promise!” You’d never keep him waiting long, of course, but you had to make sure everything was perfect for your little at-home date. You could hear him walking away, his steps heavy, getting quieter as he got farther from the kitchen. </p>
<p>Soon you were finally finished, one big plate of spaghetti and meatballs on a tray and a box of cannoli you had worked all afternoon on for dessert. Carefully you grabbed a bottle of Demonus and a couple of glasses before carefully making your way to the room that the twin’s shared. </p>
<p>“Beel, I’m here!” you announced, though he was already coming out of his room to help you as soon as he could smell the food coming closer. He took the tray and the box, leaving you with the drinks before going into the room. “I made spaghetti,” you said, as if he couldn’t already tell. The way he was looking at the food made you warm inside. Seeing Beel so happy really made your day, no matter how it had actually gone. </p>
<p>“MC,” He said, putting the food down and taking the drinks to get them out of the way before wrapping his strong arms around you. “I love this, thank you.” </p>
<p>A blush dust across your cheeks and you nodded, mumbling a soft ‘you’re welcome’ before pulling away. After all the food was going to get cold. </p>
<p>“Where is yours?” Beel asked, noticing the one plate and two sets of cutlery. A blush of his own covered high on his cheekbones when you told him you thought they could share. “I don’t have a problem with that. I like sharing food with you, after all.” </p>
<p>Finally, after pouring a glass of the Demonus which was sure to affect him more than you, you settled down next to eat, fitting snugly against each other. Beelzebub shocked you by offering you the first bite of a meatball, having cut it in half, knowing you couldn’t fit nearly as much food in your mouth as he could. You thanked him, opening your lips before wrapping them around the offered food, blinking up at him and noticing that he was staring intently at you. You expected him to turn away when you met his eyes but instead he just smiled with a gentle hum. </p>
<p>You both continued this way, sometimes taking your own bites and sometimes feeding each other. At one point, somehow you both ended up on the opposite end of one noodle. You chuckled, about to back away to let him have it, but he mumbled to stop, stay. With your ears tinging red with a stronger blush, you nodded before continuing to take the spaghetti, your lips getting closer each second. Soon you felt Beel move the plate from your hands before setting it to the side and tangling his fingers into your hair, pulling you closer until your lips pressed together. The kiss didn’t last long though, just a gentle press of your lips before he pulled away, a chuckle leaving him. </p>
<p>“You taste better than the spaghetti,” he teased, tucking your hair behind your ear. “But the spaghetti is really, really good.”</p>
<p>A soft mumble of a thanks left your lips before saying that you both needed to finish eating. Beel let you eat your share before finishing off the plate, nearly shoveling it into his mouth and taking the utensil with it. You laughed, telling him to slow down. </p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just the first meal you made specifically for me. I really appreciate it!” The smile on his face was nearly too bright, but he had spaghetti sauce on his face and you reached up to wipe it away for him. “Wait,” he said, stopping your hand by gently holding onto your wrist. “Use your mouth.” If the blush wasn’t peppered across his face, you’d think Asmodeus had somehow made himself look like Beel.</p>
<p>“O-okay,” you murmured, leaning in closer, pressing him back gently with your hand. </p>
<p>He let you push him, going back against the headboard easily, his hands finding your hips as you gathered up your courage to do what he had asked. As soon as your tongue touched the edge of his lips, his eyes closed. It was if he was suddenly embarrassed even though you were the one doing the act. He gasped softly as your teeth found his chin, nibbling gently before licking again. </p>
<p>You spent a few good minutes cleaning him up, crawling closer before you ended up straddling his lap by the time you finished.</p>
<p>“All done-” “I’m not.”</p>
<p>You were under him in seconds after you told him you had finished helping him clean up. He licked your neck, a long line of wet heat as he tasted you just as you had tasted him. You held onto his arms, the muscles rippling under your fingers. He shrugged his jacket off, throwing it to the floor, feeling hot from all the food he’d eaten and having you under him, looking just like dessert.</p>
<p>“Delicious,” he breathed against your skin, teeth moving up to tug on your ear. “You’re everything I could ever want, MC. I’m not as hungry when you’re with me.” His licks and kisses were making your skin tingle, and your toes curled in your socks. “Will you stay with me forever?” His hands made their way to your bare legs, nails scratching at the skin right below the shorts you were wearing. “Please, please say you will.”</p>
<p>As soon as any sign of affirmation came from you, the Avatar of Gluttony certainly started to live up to his name. He bit at you, left love bites wherever he could reach, sucked on your skin until there was no way you could ever hope to hide the hickeys from his brothers. </p>
<p>“Can I have you?” Beelzebub asked, face red as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his wide shoulders and chest. You nodded, breathless as you watched. Your eyes caught sight of the bulge just under the waistband of his pants and just the sight nearly tore a groan from your chest. “Thank you,” he said, smiling as he leaned down to attack your neck and collarbone with more kisses. If it didn’t feel so amazing, you would have laughed at how he thanked you for agreeing to be with him. </p>
<p>He was very thorough, paying attention to every bit of skin he could access. After so much kissing and biting, you were feeling frustrated, wanting more than what he was giving. You pushed him back and he went easily, his face looking worried. </p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look,” you huffed, knowing all too well he was worried he had dome something to hurt you. The look changed as soon as you tore your shirt off, wanting him to touch more than what he was. “C’mere, big boy.” A soft yelp that he would later deny he made escaped him as you pulled him back down by his neck, kissing him hard, biting and tugging at his bottom lip until he broke from his shock to reciprocate.</p>
<p>You ended up on top of him, his hands trailing across your skin as he helped you out of your shorts. You could tell he was trying to fight his blush, his hands finally settling on your hips as you sat up on his lap in just your underwear. “MC,” he panted, holding you steady in his lap even though you were trying to wiggle against the ever-growing bulge in his pants. “You smell so good.” He closed his eyes then, taking a deep breath and seeming to take a moment. “Can I taste you?” </p>
<p>You agreed with a slow nod, about to move off of him so you could lay back down for him but instead he just tugged you up his body, scooting down until your knees were on either side of his head. You cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he just buried his nose into your underwear, breathing in again before finally just ripping the stitches so he could get to your bare skin.</p>
<p>As soon as there was nothing blocking you from him, his mouth was on you. The intensity of which he was licking and sucking made you fall forward, your hands reaching up to stop your descent by bracing against his headboard. </p>
<p>“Beel-!” His name was torn from your lips, your eyes rolling back as he demonstrated just how insatiable the hunger of the Avatar of Gluttony was. “Beel, oh my god, slow down!” You could barely keep yourself held up, and his fingers were surely going to leave bruises on your hips and thighs as he pulled you closer and closer, trying to savor every last bit of what you had to offer for him. <br/>“Can’t,” He huffed out, and you believed him with how desperate for you he was acting. “I’ve wanted, this, -you- for so long.”</p>
<p>The way his words felt rumbling against all of your sensitive spots had you moaning loudly, one hand reaching down to thread through his hair, holding his head closer to you. You thought he was going to need to take a breath but he continued to surprise you by not pulling away. Apparently being as hungry as he always was, he had strong lungs so he could eat more. He certainly was eating well right now. </p>
<p>A climax hit you like a train, barely having enough time to beg for more, please, keep going. You thought he’d pull away as the scream was ripped from your throat but it only seemed to have spurred him on. Obscene noises came from underneath you, slurps, squelches, and growls from him. Suddenly you felt fingers dipping between his mouth and your body, and you barely had any time to brace yourself against his headboard again as he slipped two into your core, making you moan, your body shaking as you struggled to hold yourself above him still. </p>
<p>“Please,” it was barely a gasp, but he seemed to know what you needed, probably getting the hint from your violently shaking thighs. He lifted you easily by the hips then, settling you comfortably, and more gently than you imagined possible from the large demon, on his bed. You shakily reached for his pants, wanting them off so you could continue on with what you were both doing. He surprised you by laughing deeply, smacking at your hands before spreading your thighs wide and leaning down to lick another long line down your most sensitive place. “You think I’d be satisfied with just that?”</p>
<p>You decided to never doubt his hunger again, laying underneath him with your legs wrapped around his head as he went down on you for what felt like the hundredth time. He was apparently never going to let you rest, and if you were more coherent, you might wonder if his jaw hurt at all.</p>
<p>Finally, after having already been brought to tears multiple times, you weakly tugged on his hair. When he didn’t pull away, still happy to be feasting apparently, you reached up to suck on your own finger - before sticking it into his ear. He was so shocked that he pulled you up by sitting up, which in turn sent you landing on the bed with a thump.</p>
<p>“What?” he laughed, licking his lips from the mess you left on his mouth. “Too much?” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna die!” Probably not really die, but maybe. “I can’t cum anymore.” Your words barely came out, your throat hoarse from all the moaning and screaming. Beelzebub really ran you through the ringer. </p>
<p>He was about to take your words as a challenge though. You could cum more, you’d just die, probably. Instead, he pushed himself up, muscles pulling under his skin as he moved. It made you shiver, but you couldn’t even gather the strength to actually touch him like you wanted.</p>
<p>“Stay,” he hummed, pressing a firm kiss against your forehead. </p>
<p>Your eyes closed, and you felt him get off the bed. You wanted to look and see where he was going, why he was leaving you after taking you to Heaven before dragging you straight back down to Hell with him. The next time you opened your eyes was when you felt the bed dip again and a firm hand shaking you awake. A glass of water was offered to you and you reached up to take it, letting Beel help you sit up to take a big gulp.</p>
<p>He wrapped you in his arms, surrounded you in a way that made you feel protected from everything and pulled you into his lap. When he buried his face into your shoulder, letting you drink the water until you felt alive again, he whispered that his brothers were home finally. </p>
<p>“We can’t continue?” you asked, a little saddened even though you felt relieved for the break as well.</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me, sweet stuff,” he teased, licking at your shoulder again before finally moving to help you stand so he could redress you. He got dressed himself, and with a kiss that nearly knocked you off your feet, told you that he might be in love with you. </p>
<p>“But only if you leave the cannolis.” </p>
<p>As if you were going to deny him that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>